Living Hell
This is the thirtieth episode of Die Another Day. Story The group has a meeting to decide whether or not they should pursue Phantom. “We should go after Phantom,” Noah states. “No, we shouldn’t,” Wanda replies. “Are you serious?” Noah asks, “They are a threat to all of us,” “But, we shouldn’t waste our resources on a pointless war when they should be used to nurture our children,” Wanda answers, “Think of the children!” “Who cares about the children,” Noah replies, “We can do more without their dead weight.” “Who cares, I care! We need to protect the children and not fight some pointless war,” Wanda replies. “Pointless?” Noah replies, “Getting rid of them will make us more likely to survive.” “We don’t need to lose many people,” Wanda replies, “We need to prepare the children for this new world.” “Ugh, let’s put this to a vote,” Noah states. All the group members (with the exceptions of Angela, Violet, and Melanie) cast a vote. “Well, the no’s win by 3 votes. We aren’t fighting Phantom,” George stated. “All right!” Wanda shouted. “Wanda,” Noah asked. “What is it, Noah?” Wanda asked. “I and Aidan would like to talk to you,” Noah answered, “In private. “All right,” Wanda replied. Aidan, Noah, and Wanda walked into the woods. Noah carried a shotgun, making Wanda uneasy. “Wanda,” Noah asked. “What is it, Noah?” Wanda asked. “We need to take down Phantom,” Noah answered. “We don’t need to take on Phantom. We need to nurture the children,” Wanda replied. “Defeating Phantom is our highest priority,” Noah replied, “And, you won’t be nurturing the children any time soon.” “What do you mean?” Wanda asked. “Goodbye, Wanda,” Noah stated. He then blew off Wanda's legs with his shotgun, causing her to fall to the ground bleeding. “We’ve got to go,” Aidan stated. “Allright,” Noah replied. Noah and Aidan run away into the forest. “WHY DON’T YOU THINK OF THE CHILDREN!” Wanda shouted. Her screaming lured walkers to her, who devoured her. “Molly, Johnny, can you guys search for Wanda, Noah, and Aidan?” Kyron asked, “We haven’t seen them back in a while.” “All right,” Molly replied. Molly and Johnny walked out into the woods. Johnny then takes off his shirt and walks toward a riverbank. Molly notices lash marks on Johnny’s back. “You have lash marks on your back,” Molly stated, “What happened?” “I don’t usually talk about this, but, I was a victim of child abuse. I am bisexual. I came out when I was 7. My parents abused me for this. They whipped me with a belt. Eventually, when I was 13, they were planning on sending me to a conversion camp to make me straight,” Johnny answered. “Oh my god,” Molly replied, “That’s awful.” “I didn’t want to go. I wanted to be myself. I didn’t want to be someone I’m not. I’m proud of being bisexual,” Johnny stated. “What did you do?” Molly asked. “I killed my own parents,” Johnny answered, “I shot my dad point blank in the chest with his own hunting rifle and I drowned my mother in a bathtub. They had no love for me. So, I had no love for them back. My brother was placed in juvie and I was placed in foster care. I ended up with much nicer parents.” “What did your brother go to juvie for?” Molly asked. “He and a couple of his friends robbed a gas station,” Johnny answered, “I didn’t see him again until the apocalypse started. My friend Evan and I joined up with Patrick and his friend Jack. Despite the fact that Patrick was a criminal, I loved him because he was supportive of LGBT rights. He couldn’t stand my abuse.” “What happened to Patrick?” Molly asked. “He snapped. He raped my friend Melissa and he tried to kill my friends. I shot him in the stomach and he fell off a roof to his death,” Johnny asked. “I’m glad he died,” Molly replied, “He was such a jerk.” “I know,” Johnny replied, “I feel a connection with you. I feel like, I love you.” “I feel like I love you too,” Molly replied. Molly and Johnny kissed and then they walked further in the woods to find Wanda, Aidan, and Noah. They eventually come across Wanda’s corpse lying in the middle of a clearing. “Johnny, get everyone here, NOW!” Molly shouts. Johnny runs back. “Guys, you have to see this,” Johnny states. The whole group (with the exceptions of Angela, Melanie, Helen, and Violet) walk out of the cabin into the forest, where they see Wanda’s corpse. “Who did this?” Daniel asked. “It is likely Aidan and Noah,” Izzy answered, “There’s really no one else.” “Then we need to find them. Keep on the lookout for them,” Tai stated. “I thought they were our friends.” Kat stated. “I thought so too,” Molly replied. Cast *Tai *Kyron *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Evan *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *George *Molly *Aidan *Kat *Noah *Wanda *Helen Deaths *Wanda Trivia *Last appearance of Wanda.